New Family 2 capitulo 20
by creppylover
Summary: :333333


p style="text-align:  
left;"strongspan style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
20px;"Cap21:derechos/span/strongbr style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"  
/strongspan style="color: #37404e; font-family:  
Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial,  
sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-En la escuela-/span/strongbr style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"  
/br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica,  
Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /strongspan style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;"-Auditorio-/span/strongbr style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;"-todos estaban sentados en unas sillas y el director estaba en el micrófono-/spanbr style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"  
/br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica,  
Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
20px;"Director:hola alumnos sean bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar,mucho me conocen otros no,aun así me presentare mi nombre es Salían Pie Traseron/spanbr style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"  
/br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica,  
Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
20px;"Carl:pgff traseron../spanbr style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"  
/br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica,  
Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Kin y Kon:jajajjajajajajajjaja XD/spanbr style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"  
/br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica,  
Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
20px;"Director:chistositos...como sea hoy la nueva representante de 1C,les va dar unos anuncios...em(todos aplauden y Clare sube las escaleras pero con atuendo diferente,llevaba una blusa de manga corta roja,un pantalón negro,pulsera de picos,botas negras y un moño rojo con una calavera en el medio,se pone al lado del director pero este la mira con desprecio-/em/spanbr style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
20px;"Director:cámbiate de ropa.../spanbr style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;"Clare:eh?.../spanbr style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;"Director:que te cambies de ropa,no puedes usar esa ropa no me gusta../spanbr style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"  
/br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica,  
Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
20px;"Clare:pero a mi si../spanbr style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"  
/br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica,  
Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
20px;"Director:yo soy el director debes de hacer lo que diga!/spanbr style="color: #37404e; font-family:  
Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial,  
sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Clare:ah!,oh sea que porque usted es el director debo de obedecer todo lo que me diga!?/spanbr style="color: #37404e; font-family:  
Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial,  
sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"(todo se escuchaba en el auditorio y todos estaban callados)/spanbr style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;"Director:si..y le digo que se cambie su look,no es de mi agrado!/spanbr style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"  
/br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica,  
Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color:  
#37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
20px;"Clare:y que hay de la libertad de expresión!?/spanbr style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Director:no hables de esto ahora,pequeña gótica!/spanbr style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /span style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;"Todos:uuuhhh../spanbr style="color: #37404e; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
line-height: 20px;" /br style="color: #37404e;  
font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana,  
arial, sans-serif; 


End file.
